The present invention relates to correcting the frequency response of audio devices and in particular to correcting a frequency response which has been altered by interactions of impedances of an acoustic source device and output device combination.
Interaction between the impedance of an acoustic source device and an output device has been found to alter the frequency response in headphones, and other audio devices. The impedance interaction may prevent a consistent perception of sound when listening to any given output device connected to any given source device.
The impedance interaction problem is known in the audio industry. The known solutions propose changes to the electrical or acoustical design of either the source device or the output device. No known software-based impedance interaction problem solutions are available.